ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: When in Rome
Kame Brushed his bare back with the soap brush. A song by Bruno Mars came on. Kame smirked. He put the brush to his mouth using it as if it was a microphone. "I WANNA BE A BILLIONAIRE SO BAD, BUY ALL OF TH-" His loud singing was interrupted by a knocking at the door "Shut up!" His sister screamed at the top of her lungs.She barged into the bathroom unplugged and radio and threw out the window into the streets of new York city. Kame stuck his head out the shower curtain. "What...WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO!?" He screamed noticing what she had done he slowly filled with anger. "Hey!" A few people from where the radio crashed at screamed. A car honked its horn a few times, Kara Rolled her eye's and walked out the bathroom slamming the door behind her.Kame rolled his eyes brushing his wet smooth black hair back. He stepped out the shower and rapped his towel around his waist leaving out his six pack and up.He knew Kara had friends over, Perfect Payback was his motto.He opened the wood door and walked out into the hall. In order to get to his room witch was all the way at the end of the hall, e had to pass his sisters, 'Perfect' He thought. The door was completely open and all the visitors were in there along with Kara. He stumbled playfully towards His sisters room door. When he reached it he smirked evilly. "Hey Kara,Where's my radio...oh yeah its with half of your 'scientist' stuff" He made air quotes around the word scientist."Wanna be" He continued walking away. Kara blushed embarrassed and filled with rage, Hearing That her test tubes,And science experiments were out the window. Her friends slightly giggled.Kara got up and gave the one moment finger She walked over to the bathroom window and looked out of it, Nothing was there, Odley enough No one was there, Not even the cars, Everything was gone except the buildings. Kame walked into his room, The lights were dimmed, He turned them on all the way revealing his Megan Fox posters, and car posters.He sat on his bed and got dressed. He ran his hand threw his hair making it look better.He slipped on his sneakers and was ready to go.Suddenly his phone buzzed. Kame turned and looked at the screen Text from:Anonymous Title:When in Rome. Kame clicked on the mysterious text he read it: Kame, You have been chosen to be a member in the society of when in Rome league, The society consists of either the strongest,most powerful people or the richest, you are filed in the Powerful category,If you Deny This Invitation You will regret it,We the When In Rome society Swear that to you. Message back As soon as you read this message.Most people in this society have a special item first discovered by Ben Tennyson, called an Omni-Trix, Us the W.I.R Have kidnapped the Galvan Known as Azmuth,There are many Organization's and society's Based off of the Omni-Trix, if you Choose to join another you Will Regret it dearly. Any further Information, Please Message back, The When In Rome Society, Kame clutched his phone and skimmed threw the message a few time's "What the..." He mumbled to himself and a sigh. Suddenly his phone buzzed again.Kame looked down at his phone screen and read what it showed Are you sure you want to delete When In Rome Message From Anonymous. Kame glared wide eyed. Suddenly the screen changed again and read: The message has been deleted. He closed his eye's and let his phone drop to his bed.Getting up and walking over to his door.He placed his ear to the door and heard nothing. He slightly creaked it open and glared, Nothing. (INCOMPLETE) Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Unfinished Episodes